Another Girl
by Migini
Summary: Sometimes I wish to be another girl. Maybe in my near future I will change. But little did I know my spirits will be lifted by one I would never guess to do such a thing. A little OOC, Auslly, also look for a bit of Trez!
1. Chapter 1

I, Ally Dawson, want to be another girl.

One who is confident enough to jump on a stage and bust our her perfect moves or sing a captivating song. One who can walk up to a guy and say, "Saturday night at 7:00," and she would just be nodded at. One who can make friends. One who can be the best kind of friend. One who turns that frown upside down without shedding a tear, too. One who can admit to herself that she likes Austin Monica Moon.

Just not _yet_.

Another day of high school again. It's the same over and over again. Go to school early, get to class early so I won't be seen by populars, and wait by doodling and writing in my songbook. Sometimes I say hi to a distant friend of mine, Austin Moon, but the rest of the day he avoids me, or is too caught up in conversation with cheerleader and his crazy redhead friend, Dez.

However, I have Trish.

Trish - more popular than me, but is always willing to have a chat and eat lunch with me. She has jazz with me, because we both dread gym. She's always there for me, and tries to hook me up with her friends, but it never works. I just am not fit with other people like I am with Trish. Trish knows all of my secrets, although she can't keep a secret much.

But anyways, back to high school.

My first period (and longest) just happens to be my favorite. English class. In front of me is this absolutely _adorable_ boy named Dallas. Although he doesn't notice me, I notice him _a lot._ I can daydream and not get caught because my teachers like me. They know they have one student that listens to them, at least most of the time.

The rest is just a black hole sucking all the happiness inside of me. I get called names. A lot of names. Like slut, whore, goody-two-shoes, teachers' pet, and a bitchy quiet girls, but I always tell myself it's not true. I shouldn't let it get to me. They're just names, and they just want to make themselves feel better. My mom always tells me that, but sometimes it's not so easy. I have Trish, but life is too hard to have just one shoulder to cry on. It's too hard, too hard, _too hard._

_"Hey whore, you're tripping again."_

I gasp and hear a wave of giggling emerging from all around me.

_"And if you forgot, you're in social studies. Just in case you're too stupid to know that."_

My hands turn into fists, but I remember what my mom said. I can hear her in my head. "Don't let it get to you. They're just jerks." I can see my dad nodding with her at the dinner table. How I wish I had more friends just as comforting. I scribble down causes of World War II down on my paper before the teacher realizes I haven't been following along.

_D-d-ding_

I get up to leave but my teacher, Mrs. Allen, commands me to talk to her for a second.

"Ally, I've noticed what has been happening," she starts. _Please let me go, please let me go. _I look around and see a familiar face outside the door. Austin's face. Why can't people mind their own damn business?

"Oh... kaaay," I nervously and slowly say.

"You haven't been paying attention in class," she says. Just what I didn't want. "And, I've been noticing some students in this classroom has been saying some rude things to you. Is this true?" I freeze for a second.

"How do you know?"

"A student told me. You should be glad, Ally, I am reporting them to the principal this afternoon after school. So if you'd mind-"

"No! Please don't!" I start pleading. I can't imagine how mad they would be and how much hatred they would feel for me. "It will only make it worse! Please, Mrs. Allen, _please."_

"I'm sorry, but I being paid to teach and if I'm not teaching, then-"

"Please, don't," I say again.

"Fine, Ally, but this is the only time. Second time and someone's getting in trouble. Now get to class!" Mrs. Allen lets in her early student while I swiftly walk to class. Like a whore that's tripping. Because that's who I'm supposed to be.

**Promise next chapter will be a min. of 1,000 words, kay? Do you like this introduction to Ally Dawson's life? Do you want more? If you wanna help (and a shout out) give me a review and maybe you'll wish will come true!**

**~Migini **


	2. Chapter 2

"Which looks better on me?" Trish spun around while admiring herself in the mirror in a dressing room at Forever 21. "Should I put a belt around my stomach? It's awfully large. I need a cardigan. And also.." she hesitated to look at Ally, then dropped her shoulders. "What's wrong, Ally?" I sigh.

"Remember when I told you about that student telling on the people picking on me?" I say slowly, making sure I say every word right.

"Yeah," Trish says, "What's up?"

"Well, I wanna know who it is." I say.

"Why? You'd just embarrass yourself." Trish looks at me in the eye, and I know where this is going. "You're so awkward when you talk to new people." Yup. The nice encouragement I needed. "But seriously, belt or no belt?"

"Trish, wouldn't you want to know?" I explain. "It's like a secret admirer, except without slipping a note into your locker or something. Also, put on the belt. You look better with it."

"Ally, if they're truly a secret admirer, they will keep on trying. If not, they probably were bothered by the mean conversation." Trish switches her cardigan. "I'd tell the teacher if that was happening."

"No, you wouldn't Trish."

"I know, but my point if you should just wait. It was two days ago, anyway," Trish looks closely into the mirror. "Is that a stain on my shirt?!"

"Why should I?" I say, looking closely at Trish's shirt. "Looks like a stain to me." Trish groans.

"Because you will look desperate. Believe me, I know how populars think," Trish says. "Ew, time to put this shirt in the wash with extra detergent." I roll my eyes.

"Okay, I'm trusting you this time."

"You should always trust Trish," she says, "Believe me."

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" I scream into my house as I open the unlocked door. "Mom!"

Foot steps come running toward me. "Ally, Ally, you're finally home!" My mom's comforting smile quickly fades. "I got a call from your school." _Uh-oh._

"Mom, I didn't do-"

"It's not about what you did, Honey, it's somebody else." She leads me to the living room and we sit on the couch together with Forever 21 bags in my hand. "Have you been bullied at school lately?" I feel my cheeks reddening. My pathetic giveaways!

"Of course not, Mom!" I nervously exclaims. She still has her serious face. "Mommy-o, mommy, BFF! Ha-ha, ha-ha." My voice fades. My mother stays silent. I shouldn't lie to her, of course not, but keeping this secret for so long and then caught, not fair. Besides, Mrs. Allen _promised _she wouldn't tell. I sigh, "Fine, Mom. Yes. Just don't tell-"

"Dad knows, Ally," Mom says. This woman knows me too well. "This is serious business. We need to-"

"WE DON'T NEED TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I start yelling. Owen, my bird, squawked a bit. "IT'S NOT SERIOUS AND I DON'T GIVE A-" _Don't lose it, Ally! _"care. Alright? It's their problem they have a problem with me." I stand up, furious. "And this talk is over." I walk up the stairs and lock my room door and leave it at that. Immediately, I make an emergency call to Trish. I hold back angry tears and my urge to scream and shout and tear my room apart.

"Hello?"

"My mom found out." Trish went silent.

"How in the heck did she find out? What is she going to do? Take you to another school?" Trish says, nervously.

"I don't know. I walked out too quick to ask questions." I hesitate. "She also told my dad."

"I thought Mrs. Allen promised-"

"I know, but I guess she couldn't contain." Sounds a lot like Trish.

"Maybe somebody told again." I stay silent to give myself a bit time to think. It is very possible, and in fact that's probably what happened. But why? Wasn't once enough? Is it somebody different? How about the same person? Could they be my secret admirer? Thinking about all of this scares me. Already there is a lot of things wrong with my life, but adding more trouble to my life is a threat, not a helping manner.

"You know what, Trish? I just don't care anymore. Whatever that fool is trying to do, I will let them. I am helpless because I don't even know what he or she is doing. Either trying to be nice, or getting back on somebody. If somebody wants to bruise me inside and out, let them be. It's their choice and their business so other people should just stay out of it."

"Ally, you really don't understand," Trish started.

"YES I DO! I UNDERSTAND BETTER THAN ANY OF YOU GUYS WOULD IN A MILLION YEARS!" I screamed and hang up on Trish. My mom doesn't agree with, my teacher, and now, my best friend, Trish. I wish I could just scream at the world and let out all my anger and energy. I feel hot tears fill my eyes. I grab my pillow and my eyes stream like a river. The lump in my throat could not be swallowed. The small noises cannot be stopped. The world is against me. I fall to my side on my bed, and roll up into a ball and die inside.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a room of darkness. Somebody had laid a blanket over me and left the door cracked. My nightlight had been flicked on. I reach my phone on my nightstand with my eyes halfway open. I unlock my phone and my eyes scream, but I can see that it is 8:57 PM. _8 messages,_ I read. All from Trish.

_Trish: Sorry please call me_

_Trish: Ally u there?_

_Trish: Please answer me im worried :'(_

And so on. I feel horrible, inside and out. I walk to my bathroom and look in the mirror. I sigh. My eyes and face are red, and my nose feels clogged. I even look horrible. I wash my face and walk to the kitchen to see my dad, of course, cutting coupons, sorting bills, and doing taxes. He smiles up at me.

"Hi, Ally!" he cheerfully exclaims. Normal Dad.

"Hey," I murmur. He opens his arms wide, a gesture for me to give him a bear hug. I oblige.

"Are you feeling okay?" he says. I shake my head. I hope he got the hint that I don't want to talk about school. "Awwh, it's okay."

"I want to eat," I grumpily say. My dad lets go.

"Okay! We made tacos. The shells are on the counter and the meat's on the stove. I bought a jar of pickles for you, take it too your room." I warm up my taco and bring a glass of milk and the pickles. A great mix. I sit on my bed and set my glass on my nightstand. I text Trish back.

_I'm fine. I don't want to talk._

After assuring Trish, I bring over my songbook and weep my words into it.


	3. Chapter 3

I take my seat in the middle row in my after school musical theatre class, but I notice something strange. In caution, I look around and see Austin Moon sitting next to me. Usually this boy named Dallas sits there, but I guess he's not here today.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Austin tapped his fingernails on his desk. I feel an urge to strangle him. More students make their way into their seats.

_Tap, tap, tap_

My hands turn into fists.

_Tap, tap, ta-_

I grab his arm and throw it to the side. _"Stop it!" _I hiss.

"What the hell, Ally?!" Austin exclaims. I hear the teacher scold him under her breath.

"I'm sorry, it was just annoying," I say. "Why are you sitting next to me anyway? Don't you usually sit with your friend in the back of the class?"

"It's none of your business," he mutters. "I'd like to sit next to someone I know."

_"Time for class!" _the teacher announces. "I'd like to make an update on our upcoming musical, _Hairspray_," a wave of excited energy waves through the class. "We will be choosing a young songwriter to write for our show. Now, before we make our way to the stage to practice, I'd like to talk about this," Ms. Popular Cassidy makes a noise like she will be picked by a landslide. "If you want to apply, then give me your song by the 20th. I will pass out information papers after this class. Now grab your props and costumes and head to the stage in ten minutes." The teacher walked away. The chatter starts.

Austin jumps out of his seat and grabs his Link Larkin leather jacket and slides next to Ms. Popular Cassidy.

"Hey, Cassidy!" Austin exclaims, actually sounding happy.

"Hey, Blondie. What were you doing sitting next to Dorkface?" she says, almost jealous.

"Nothing, she's just a shy little whore," Austin says, almost unconvincingly. I was tripping, and now I'm shy and little. I feel my eyes fill with hot tears, but I blink them away as I reach down into a box of backstage props. I quickly get up and hurry to the stage.

Why am I so upset about that?

**Flashback**

"Austin, I thought I was your best friend!" I screamed. "You say you're always busy with 'work' and apparently you were lying! I thought we always told the truth! I thought we were close! You were my twin! And now you betray me like this! I'm sure you were planning this for ages!" I unclip my Ally necklace and throw it to the ground.

"Ally, I'm so-"

"It's too late, Austin! It's just too late for sorry!" with that, I ran away from his house.

**Flashback over**

We healed since then and became friends, nothing less, nothing more, but we are distant from each other still and that memory haunts our relationship still.

"Is Ally here?" I hear from the kitchen. Austin is at my door. Austin is at my door. Austin is at my door! My gosh!

"She sure is!" my mom, Penny, exclaims. "She's over-" my mom points to the kitchen, but I'm already running up the stairs. "She's in her room upstairs. The first room on the right, Austin." Austin goes up the stairs and knocks on my door.

"Ally isn't here right now!" I nervously yell, almost not understandable with a strand of hair in my mouth.

"Can you _please_ open the door?" he says. I oblige. I believe in second chances. But only this time.

"What do you want?" I snapped as I close the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about what I said during musical theatre."

"Like I'm not used to it. I don't care, Austin. I hear it all the time- Austin, don't act surprised. You're around the populars all the time."

"I'm surprised that you don't care. They only want to get to you Ally, otherwise they don't care." Austin says. "They just think they're better than everyone because they are on the top."

"So does that mean you want to get to me when you said I was a whore?" I felt my voice rise. "Does that mean you think you're better than everyone because you're on top? You're popular! You're the number one football player of the county! I don't even know why you came here to confront me because you're all those things!" I was pushing him off my bed now. I was shouting. "Get out of here! I don't want to see your face again!" I slam and lock my door and hear my mom scold him to get out. I smile at my victory and reach for my phone to tell Trish about what happened.

I just couldn't get over the fact that I won an argument with Austin. I won an argument with Austin. Those words just fit together perfectly. I laugh and giggle over my success while phoning Trish.

"Hey, Trish!" I couldn't help but to talk with such excitement and joy.

"Woah, Ally, did you win the lottery or something?"

"No, I'm too young to do the lottery. Like ten minutes ago Austin came to my house and," I told her the whole story.

"Soo, why are you so happy?" Trish says, clueless.

"I just shut up Austin Stupid Moon."

"So?"

"So, I'm not the only one who gets the last laugh!" Trish laughed.

"Ally, don't you think Austin still wants to be your friend?"

"After all that happened before, I refuse. He's just another stupid jock. What makes you think that anyways?"

"Well, what kind of stupid jock would go up to your house to apologize?"

I stayed silent.

"What kind of stupid jock would sit next to you in musical theatre when they can take a seat somewhere else?" She has a point. "What kind of stupid jock would take their time to try to confront you about what the bitches of the school say to you? What kind of stupid jock would even take the time to do all these things, Ally? You're acting so oblivious! He wants to be your friend! He _likes _you!"

I laugh. "Maybe he wants to be my friend, but I know he doesn't like me. A stupid jock like him wouldn't like a dork like me. We were best friends in the past, but that is the past, and I'm only looking into the future. I can't talk right now, I've got to go, bye Trish." I know he wouldn't like me, but I like the thought of that

But that doesn't mean I like him.

* * *

**I like this chapter! I hope you do. This story is just getting juicier and juicier on each chapter. ****Maybe next chapter I will feature a song because I have one in mi****nd. And here's my super fun disclaimer:**

**I don't own Austin and Ally. Woo. *Yawn***

**I will update ASAP this time! And the more reviews, the more encouragement, and the more encouragement is more often I will update! :3**

**~Migini**


	4. Chapter 4

Summer break is like heaven. Until August rolls around and hell starts all over again, but anyway...

I love summer break.

I can ride my bike to the beach and suntan all afternoon, dip my toes into the cool water, and just relax. Unless I go to the beach with Trish. Like now.

"Okay, so anyway I was buying a new bathing suit at the mall yesterday, isn't it cute?, anyway the clerk was eyeing me like 'bad choice' so I went up to her and told her - Ally, are you even listening to me?" there goes Trish.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Keep talking" I mumble, too deep in thought.

"Ally, I know you don't care about what I'm saying, but -" Trish hesitates for a moment and looks into the water.

There comes Austin, his new _girlfriend_, and their group of idiots who where too much eyeliner. Not that I care about those _things, _I just don't want to be around their aroma. "Lets leave. Now," I said. We grabbed our beach bags, towels, and decide to go to my house.

* * *

"Why do they have to bring their little group to the beach? Especially when we are there?" I complain, taking a seat on my bed. It's red, my favorite color, with music note print.

"Ally, whats your problem with them all of a sudden? As long as they're not in my way, I don't give a damn." Trish suddenly asks. I don't have a problem with them! Maybe a little. Or halfway. Fine then,

"I do have a problem with them, but lets talk about something else," I say, quickly changing the subject. "Lets talk about pickles!"

"What is there to talk about pickles?" Trish glances over at the jar of pickles on my nightstand. I hesitate for a moment. Well, I guess there isn't a lot to talk about when it comes to pickles. "How about we get a snack?" she asks, and I happily agree. Ten minutes later we escape back to my room with our Doritos, dip, and water bottles. And the Hunger Games. Duh.

Trish reaches for the remote but then glances at the picture on my nightstand that she never noticed. Me as a little girl, about nine years old, next to Trish and... Well... Austin Moon.

"What's this?" she says, picking the picture frame up. Her fingers silently danced across our faces, then scratched down on Austin's face. "I was cute. You were too,"

After a few awkward seconds, I said loudly, "Well, straight to the movie, riiiight?" Trish nodded and I slip the DVD into my DVD player. And reach for the remote, but of course without looking at the photo.

Paying attention to the movie was hard, as I wondered why I kept that photo. As much as I tried not thinking about it, it made me happy. Our young, smiling faces made me happy. Even though my young self is next to Austin Asshole Moon. That makes me happier.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating for so long! This chapter is short, but I rushed because I knew you guys were waiting. Thank you guys for being patient though!**

**~Migini**


End file.
